


will u be my boyfrien?

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, But it's funny, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teenagers, Text Conversation, Texting, frank is a fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank is one dick pic short of being a grade A fuckboy.





	will u be my boyfrien?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all those awful text pick-up lines. Use them at your own risk...

G: I had fun last night <3

frnkxo: me too :)

G: I can't believe it took this long for us to finally go out. But I'm glad we stopped pussyfooting around

frnkxo: yeah, I can't believe truth or dare is what it took for us to finally admit our feelings for each other -.- but I'm really glad we did

G: Looks like Brendon isn't useless after all

frnkxo: he does throw good parties

G: lol

frnkxo: will u be my boyfrien?

G: Boyfriend*

frnkxo: ??

G: lol u forgot the d

frnkxo: nah, I'll be giving u the d l8r ;)

G: I'm screaming

frnkxo: :*

G: You are ridiculous. But yes, I'll totally be your boyfriend! xD

frnkxo: [?] [?]

G: ? I don't have new iOS

frnkxo: it was an eggplant emoji and a peach emoji

G: Lmao ur 12 I stg 

frnkxo: yeah on a scale of 1-10

G: I hate u

frnkxo: I hate u too <3

G: Want to come over tonight? My parents and Mikey aren't gonna be home

frnkxo: oh? ;)

G: Oh my god -_-

frnkxo: wouldn't miss it 8==D ;)

G: jfk

frnkxo: actually mine's more like 8=====D

G: Yeah sure

frnkxo: want me to send u a pic? ;)

G: Ew no

frnkxo: k, guess you'll have to wait till 2nite then ;)

G: I am not texting u back u annoying fuckass

frnkxo: funny, that's what I was think of doing to u l8r...

G: I hate u

frnkxo: <3


End file.
